Reborn
by cookieraider3
Summary: Its been centuries since Maka died and Soul is frozen in time because of his Black Blood. How will Soul live without his meister? Or does he not have to? Oneshop, possible continuation based on popularity.
1. Chapter 1: Missing Her

The death of my beloved meister has passed over three centuries. Her cause of death was unidentified. Her body was never found but a puddle of her blood was found near a body of a Kishin. The coroner stated that with that much blood loss, it is impossible to live. Soon afterwards, a body was found inside the kishin's stomach. It was too damaged to be identified, but he knew that it was her.

It's been 316 years already. Its been so long since I saw her smile, felt her soft touch, smelled her vanilla shampoo in her hair… oh I miss her. I miss the moments where I got to hold her hand, when she place her head on my chest as we danced, where she swayed to the music as I played the piano, when I felt the warmth of her lips as they press against mine. I miss her, I miss her so much. The pain only worsens as the years pass. The pain only retreats when I am in the middle of battle, focused on completing my mission. But even then, I miss the way she wielded me. The way she danced through a battle with grace. I missed protecting and guarding her. I miss my beloved Maka.

 _When will I die?_

That has been a thought repeating through my mind. My soul aches in the absence of its other half. My soul wants to go where she is, but this cursed blood that flows through my veins prevent me from joining her. My body refuses to decay and my mind is still sharp. Although my soul withers every day, my body and mind fights to live. I keep thinking that death will soon come to me. However, as each day passes, death refuses to keep me company.

 _Maka, I miss you. I need you._

It's been centuries. Only Kid, now Death Lord/ Shinigami live beside me and keep me company. I remember when I last attempted to kill myself, Kid stopped me. He looked at me with pained eyes and told me to stop. He told me that there is more to this life than loneliness. I didn't believe him. After several hours of yelling at each other, Kid finally told me something that made me stop. Well it was not necessarily delivered through words, but through his eyes. Something wise and other worldly made me believes that there is a reason why I was given this body. Those eyes almost said, "She's coming back." So I stopped trying to take my own life. I continued my job as a death scythe with hope. It's been over 150 years since that has happened though and I am beginning to doubt him. I am still stuck in my 27 year old body, the age where I learned to control the black blood without help from Maka.

 _Sigh_.

"Soul, a Kishin was spotted 30 miles from your location. Eliminate it before it reaches main central and isolate its soul."

"Copy. Death Scythe, moving out. Target will be acquired without meister. Expected termination will occur in 40 minutes. Contact patrol. Move all citizens underground."

I transformed into a scythe and flew to Central. Kishin was a Level R1. Easy enough. I transformed all but my arms to human form and staked out the Kishin. I was about to attack when a girl with ash brown hair and a slim figure jumped into the air and cut the Kishin with a blade similar to a scythe. She was wearing all black and a mask covered her face.

 _No way. Can it be?_

The girl swiftly maneuvered herself in such a way that her blade cut around the soul and basically carved it out. Soul extraction is a complicated skill that only a few meisters have mastered. Even Maka was not capable of that. The battle was finished and I approached her.

"Death scythe approaching. Identify yourself, meister." Her body froze. She dropped her blade and removed her mask.

"Maka?" I spoke with a bare whisper. It can't be her. It was not possible. I was about to rush over to her when she turned around. She raised her eyebrow and cleared her throat when she saw me.

"Maka Albarn. Special Force AAA Single Squad. Scythe specialist. It's been a while, Soul. It took some time, but I'm back."


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

"Maka?" I spoke with a bare whisper. It can't be her. It was not possible. I was about to rush over to her when she turned around. She raised her eyebrow and cleared her throat when she saw me.

"Maka Albarn. Special Force AAA Single Squad. Scythe specialist. It's been a while, Soul. It took some time, but I'm back."

I took a deep breath.

 _She's here. She's really here, but we are in the middle of a battlefield. Oh Screw that…_

I embraced her. I held onto her as though she would disappear again. She responded to my embrace with warmth that made me reminisce. The way she turn her head just so that she nuzzles my neck. The way she snaked her arms around my waist. The way she clenched my shirt to get deeper into the embrace. The way her lips pressed against my neck and the way that made my heart race. I let go of her so that I can cup her face and truly look at her. There are new cuts on her face, barely noticeable by anyone else. Her green eyes still looked spectacular and the specs of dried blood surrounding her eyes just reminded me that she is the same warrior princess that I loved over 300 years ago. I stared into those emerald pools hoping to restart the clock frozen by the news of her death. I stared at those gorgeous eyes and hoped that when she looked at mine, that it was the same for her. When her eyes soften, my heart melts and I can feel the familiarity of the moment, the moment that were 300 years overdue. But that time gap does not matter now that she is in my arms. It does not matter because… she did not change just as I did not.

"Maka?"

"Yes Soul?"

"How?"

"You didn't know? But Kid said that he delivered the message that I was ok, that I was in central, originally to recover from that Kishin attack. Then a witch attacked central hospital and put the campus in a time void. I managed to recover from my injuries and I was able to talk to Kid through the mirror. I thought… you knew. Soul, how long has it been? How long did it take for me to kill the witch?" There was desperation in her voice. She is looking into my pained eyes and she knew. She knew that she made me wait too long and that was all that mattered to her.


	3. Chapter 3: Missed Moments

I let go of her and grabbed her hands. I looked into her eyes and made sure to not appear weak, hurt, or broken. She was here and that was all that mattered. She is Ok and everything that was broken can be fixed.

"Maka, it's been over 300 years, 316 to be exact." She gasped and broke eye contact. She looked away and tried to free her hand from mine to cover her face. She was about to cry, but feels to ashamed because it was her who made me wait. I know her; I know what she is thinking. She is my Maka, how can I not know? But that doesn't matter. I cupped her face and forced her to look at me. Gentleness won't get through to her, but the truth will.

"Tsubaki and star got married two years after you disappeared. Patty was diagnosed with a brain tumor and soon died after the wedding. Liz retired as a weapon and went into depression. Kid tried to console her but it was painful to see liz and not be reminded of Patty. Liz recovered with mainly Tsubaki's help. A year later, Tsubaki gave birth to twins. 1 boy and 1 girl. Hiru was just like his mom, and little Hina was a total Daddy's girl. I guess even that idiot managed to live a good life, huh? Kid helped Liz start her own clothing line. Liz became famous and went travelling around the world. After a few years, she began to make clothing for children and settled in that field. Unfortunately, Liz died in a plane crash. She was going into her 70s at that point. Blackstar managed to stay alive until he was 98. You would think he would croak out sooner, right? haha… Tsubaki lived with her kids until she was 117. Kidd, well he never really changed. His obsession with symmetry got better before Patty… but then it became worse again afterwards. You friends, Maka, they didn't have easy lives. They struggled through loss, and they put their life in Kami's hands, but they never forgot about you. They wrote you a Christmas card every year, made a birthday cake for you every year, they made Easter eggs, valentines chocolates, drank shamrock shakes, ate candy corn on Halloween, and turkey on Thanksgiving. You were there for us in spirit, sometimes it was not enough, but other times it was. It was tough for me to continue to live, but… hehe, I made it. The point is Maka, you made a difference in their lives and they are thankful for that. All we can do now is be thankful that you are okay and maybe visit their graves."

She looked at his with watered eyes and defeated shoulders.

"I would like that very much."


End file.
